1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transistor amplifier and more particularly to a stabilized transistor amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lot of efforts have been made in the technical field to provide a stabilized transistor amplifier regardless of ambient temperature variations and several practical circuit arrangements for such a purpose are well known in the prior art.
However, in most of such known circuit arrangements, attention has been paid only to changes in characteristic of semiconductors used in the circuit and not to changes in characteristic of a power supply voltage and resistors used in the same circuit when the ambient temperature changes, so that the circuits often do not operate satisfactorily over a wide range of the ambient temperature under the influence of the changes in characteristic of the power supply voltage and the resistors.